<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First dates by Amyk89</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002973">First dates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amyk89/pseuds/Amyk89'>Amyk89</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aziraphale Has a Crush on Crowley (Good Omens), Azirpahale goes on a date with Gabriel, Blind dates reality show, Crowley the gorgeous bartender, Happy Ending, Human Aziraphale (Good Omens), Human Crowley, M/M, Poor Gabriel doesn’t stand a chance, They can’t stay away from each other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:07:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amyk89/pseuds/Amyk89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you know that reality TV show called First dates? This is a human au, where Aziraphale goes on that and meets bartender Crowley there. </p><p>If you haven’t seen the show, it’s just about 2 people going on a blind date, then at the end of their first date, the host asks if they want to go on a second date. It’s super awkward. But just imagine how awkward it’ll be when you’ve been flirting with the bartender the whole night?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aziraphale pats his clothes down for the hundredth time, checking his bow tie is on properly and just making sure he looks presentable. He’s only now realising that his hands are actually shaking. Bollocks. What was he thinking agreeing to this? It’s bad enough that he hasn’t been on an actual date in 10 years, but now he’s going to be on one while how many cameras are going to be filming? </p>
<p>This is bad, really bad. Why didn’t he say no? It obviously wasn’t his idea. His roommate Anathema suggested he go on the show. They watch First Dates together and he actually really enjoys it. Always trying to figure out who is going to say yes to another date, or rejects them coldly in front of how many people watching, oh no! That will be him! He’s going to get rejected and everyone will know. Everyone. Why did he let her push him into doing this? He can’t actually go through with it. He needs to go, he can’t do this. He needs air. He’s outside but he still can’t breathe properly.  He crouches towards the floor.</p>
<p>“Excause me, are you okay?” </p>
<p>Aziraphale looks up and meets beautiful golden eyes. Crowley. Crowley the bartender is outside the famous restaurant looking straight at him with his beautiful eyes. </p>
<p>“It’s just you seem to be hyperventilating. Are you okay?” Warm hands are on his back, rubbing in soothing circles. “Breathe, it’s going to be okay” </p>
<p>Feeling like he’s being enchanted, Aziraphale takes a big breath in and a big breath out.</p>
<p>“Would you like to come in and get some water?”</p>
<p>“The cameras?” Aziraphale manages to choke out.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, we aren’t filming yet, still early” Crowley gives him a small smile, gesturing him to come inside, and how could he not follow him in?</p>
<p>He leads him to a seat at the bar, then makes his way behind the bar. Golden eyes are on Aziraphale as he pours him a glass of water. To Aziraphale’s surprise, he makes his way out of the bar and sits next to him, passing him the glass. </p>
<p>Bartender Crowley is sitting next to him! Okay, so maybe the one main attraction to First dates is this gorgeous man. His hair style always changes, whether it’s long or short, in a bun or with curls, he always manages to pull it off beautifully. He has a lovely black and red snake tattoo curling around his arm, with golden coloured eyes. But beauty aside, it’s his personality that shocked Aziraphale when he first began watching. He’s always so nice to the people that come in for their dates. He has this relaxative nature to him, giving easy conversation, making them feel comfortable in an unusual environment. Some times a little bit of cheekiness will come out of him, making Aziraphale giggle while on his couch. Yes, he’s smitten, but who wouldn’t be?</p>
<p>

Aziraphale takes a gulp of water, then clears his throat. 
</p>
<p>
“Thank you for that” 
</p>
<p>
Crowley looks a bit surprised but gives a little response of “it was nothing”
</p>
<p>
“Not to me it wasn’t. It was very nice”
</p>
<p>Crowley made a noise in his throat “am not nice, never nice”</p>
<p>Aziraphale does a little giggle. Okay he may be a bit nervous. Crowley sits up a little straighter, turns more towards him and asks “so you’re Aziraphale?”. When he gives him a questioning look, he responds with “I saw your file, thought you looked like an angel. I may of told everyone that a real life angel is coming in tonight”</p>
<p>“Oh, that is so embarrassing!” He’s trying to look embarrassed but the huge smile on him is giving him away. “Well I’m definitely no angel but it is nice to meet you Crowley”</p>
<p>“Fan of the show huh?”</p>
<p>“Something like that”. Aziraphale takes a sip of water. Well he’s a fan of something. “Do you like being a bartender?”</p>
<p>Crowley looks like he wasn’t expecting that question. Which makes sense considering most people that come in don’t actually ask him many questions. It’s mostly him asking some stuff for the cameras.</p>
<p> 

“I enjoy bartending. It gives me enough money to look after my plants.” </p>
<p>

“Oh what a lovely hobby”</p>
<p>“It is, when they’re behaving. So you’re a librarian?”</p>
<p>Aziraphale gives him a shy smile “how much of my file did you see”</p>
<p>“All of it. I actually help with choosing the dates.”</p>
<p>“Oh so you’re who I can blame if this goes pear shaped?”</p>
<p>Crowley laughs then answers  “We thought you two would make a good looking couple” in a serious, professional tone. 
</p>
<p>Crowley slams his hand on the bar and declares “let me make you a drink”.</p>
<p>Seeing Crowley in person making him a drink is a surreal experience. He seems in his element behind the bar. He starts by melting some white chocolate, then grabs 2 martini glasses and dips them in, then dips them in the silver flakes. He pours some bottles in a shaker and starts shaking. Crowley gives him a big smile, then winks and starts doing some tricks with the shaker. Aziraphale can’t help giving a huge smile and clapping for him. It really is impressive, even if he wasn’t already enraptured by him. He pours the contents from the shaker in the glasses, then adds some white fairy floss on top and some more silver flakes. He finishes it with a straw that has angel wings on it. </p>
<p>“I figured since we have a real life angel coming in, that I’ll put a special drink on the menu tonight. It’s only fitting that you’re the first to try it since you were my inspiration.” Crowley gives a small smile as he hands the drink over “an angelic drink for an angel”</p>
<p>“Oh Crowley, you shouldn’t have. It looks absolutely beautiful. Thank you” Aziraphale gushes. Crowley’s leaning over the counter, he’s so close now, it’s doing all sorts of things to his stomach. Hoping it’ll calm his nerves, Aziraphale takes a sip. Crowley is watching, waiting for a reaction. “It tastes heavenly”</p>
<p>Crowley laughs at the pun “that’s what I was aiming for. Glad you like it angel” Crowley then takes a big sip of his own drink. So Crowley calling him angel is a thing? Well he could definitely get use to it. </p>
<p>They drink their sweet drink and talk for a while. He finds Crowley easy to talk to. A couple of times, Aziraphale would make a silly joke and Crowley would put his head back and laugh loudly. What a beautiful reaction. He could sit with him for years, making him laugh like that. </p>
<p>“Are you still nervous about tonight?” Crowley asks.</p>
<p>It takes Aziraphale a second to realise what he’s talking about. He completely forgot about why they were there. “Yea I am. What if I have nothing to talk about? What if he sees one look at me and walks out. Everyone will see me get rejected straight away.” </p>
<p>Crowley grabs his hand “hey angel, it will be okay. You are great to talk to, I doubt you’ll have any issues there. And if this guy is stupid enough to walk out, well then I’d keep you company, if you wanted me to, that is?”</p>
<p>Aziraphale’s heart has been racing since he held his hand “oh Crowley I’d-“</p>
<p>“We’re about to start rolling Crowley” a worker interrupted. </p>
<p>“Right. Well I better tidy up” Crowley let go of his hand and starts to clean.</p>
<p>The worker, whose name tag reads Eric, pins a microphone to Aziraphale.</p>
<p>Aziraphale is about to say something to Crowley when another voice next to him interrupts “you must be my date for tonight.”</p>
<p>Aziraphale turns to the new stranger. He’s what you would call handsome. Tall. Perfect white teeth. Nice hair. And Aziraphale already hates him. There’s just a smugness about him. He’s giving a cocky smile as if to say, oh yea I know I’m that good looking, you’re welcome. Judging by the coat and clothes he’s wearing, he must be rich. He can feel Crowley’s eyes on the two of them. Why is this so awkward? And the cameras! Bollocks! He forgot about them. He turns slightly and sees a camera to his right. So much for the discreet cameras that they’re always mentioning. You can definitely see this one. </p>
<p>“I must be. I’m Aziraphale, nice to meet you” he extends his arm out for a handshake. </p>
<p>The stranger moves his hand away “no need for a handshake like we’re in an interview! Come here” without time to protest, he pulls Aziraphale in for a hug. They are strangers! He still doesn’t even know his name. And they’re hugging?! Well this is just going great! </p>
<p>“Name’s Gabriel. That’s quite a long name you’ve got there. Mind if I call you Az?” </p>
<p>What can he do but agree? “Okay.”</p>
<p>“So Az, I see you already got yourself a drink.” Gabriel gestures to his angelic drink. Aziraphale feels a bit defensive about him looking at his drink. It already feels as though the bubble that him and Crowley were in has been broken. Aziraphale just wants to tell the cameras to stop rolling, turn to this Gabriel, tell him he’s not interested, and pull Crowley over the bar and kiss him senseless! It’s not too much to ask!</p>
<p>“Not too sure about that though, looks too white. What else you got bartender?” Gabriel asks, while tapping his hands on the counter. Aziraphale fights back a groan. </p>
<p>“Well what are you after?” Crowley asks in an abrupt tone </p>
<p>“Hmm let’s see.... how about a scotch on the rocks” Gabriel asked without a please or a thank you. Seriously, how is he going to survive a whole dinner with this guy?</p>
<p>“And for you ang- Aziraphale? Drink’s getting a bit low there” Crowley asked in a softer tone. </p>
<p>“What do you recommend?” </p>
<p>Crowley is giving a wicked smile as he responds with “well to match Angelic Delight, I’m also making a drink called Demonic Influence. It has 6 shots, a splash of soda, and to top it off, we add a bit of ‘hell fire’</p>
<p>“Ooh that sounds delightful, I’ll have one thank you Crowley”</p>
<p>“You’re table is ready” The hostess, Beelzebub, who is shorter in person, informed them. Thank gosh for that, the sooner they have dinner, the sooner he gets outta here. Although if it was up to him, he wouldn’t be leaving here without a certain bartender. 

</p>
<p>Beelzebub led them to their table. To Aziraphale’s delight and dismay, he is in direct view of Crowley behind the bar. This is good but also bad. He’s itching to see him, but it may be considered rude to stare at the bartender all night when you’re on a date. He’s guessing. </p>
<p>They are looking at the menu when Crowley comes with their drinks. He puts Aziraphale’s on the table, then gestures for him to stay back, and lights it on fire. The flames roar for a bit, then die down. </p>
<p>Aziraphale claps and gushes “that was wonderful my dear”. Crowley gives a proud smile and hurries back to the bar. </p>
<p>They look at their menu for a little more when Gabriel asks “what is this?” looking down at his own drink. He then uses his fork to pull out a snake lolly from his drink. </p>
<p>“Ah excuse me” Gabriel beckon’s the waiter in a I need to speak to a manager voice. She comes over, and he starts complaining about how this isn’t what he ordered, blah blah blah.</p>
<p>Aziraphale looks down at his own drink, and sure enough, floating at the top is a snake lolly. Aziraphale giggles and looks towards the bar. Crowley is watching him with a shy smile. Aziraphale pulls out the lolly, then watches Crowley while he brings it to his mouth and bites hard, stretching the rest of the lolly with his hand. Crowley starts laughing, making Aziraphale giggle like a school kid trying not to get caught by the teacher. </p>
<p>“There’s nothing funny about this” His date complains. And just like that the moment is ruined. He gives an apologetic look to Crowley, who gives a shrug as if to say what do you do. </p>
<p>And okay none of this is actually helping. He’s had this silly celebrity crush on Crowley for a while now. It has become his life. Deep down he was hoping that coming here and seeing him in person would make him realise that he’s nothing like what he can see on tv. That it’s all just a persona he built for the show. But the cameras were off earlier, and he didn’t have to come and help him. He could of left him out there. Then there’s the talking, and the, would you call it maybe flirting? This is all only going to make his crush worse. There’s nothing he can do now, he’s going to have to go all in. He’ll try to get to know him, maybe try to find a way to ask him out, and if Crowley isn’t interested, then he’ll have to get over him and move on with his life. 
</p>
<p>“I think I’ll order a salad” his date ponders.</p>
<p>But first of all, he has to survive (internal groan) Gabriel.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Can’t take Aziraphale anywhere</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter warning for a little bit of blood</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gabriel is... he’s... well he’s something. Boring. Aziraphale’s internal voice corrects. He’s boring. And even if he was the most interesting man on earth, that is still nothing compared to... Aziraphale’s eyes go up to the bar (for the millionth time that night). Golden eyes meets his, making Aziraphale sigh deeply. Crowley. Crowley who is not only looking his way, but is giving him a small, wonderful smile. Which happens to make his heart race and did it just get warmer in here? Aziraphale starts to pull up his sleeves, but he’s not looking at what he’s doing, something drops from the table so he automatically tries to catch it. It isn’t until it is in his hand, that he realises it’s a knife he’s dropped, and it isn’t until he sees the blood that he realises that he’s cut himself. Shit. </p><p>“Angel are you okay?” Crowley’s voice startles him. He didn’t see him coming, one second he’s at the bar, making a drink, and the next, he’s at his table. Crowley brings a napkin to his hand, to soak up the blood. Aziraphale’s too shocked to answer. Crowley kneels in front of him, and moves the napkin aside. </p><p>“Is it bad?” Aziraphale asks shakily. </p><p>“It looks pretty bad Az” Gabriel intervenes.</p><p>“Don’t worry angel, it’s not that bad” Crowley gives Gabriel a dirty look then turns his head, giving a reassuring smile to Aziraphale.<br/>
</p><p>“Come and we’ll get you fixed up”. Crowley helps him up, and with a hand on his back leads him towards a back room. </p><p>It’s just a small room, there aren’t any seats, so Crowley gestures for Aziraphale to sit on a bench. </p><p>“Shit, how did that even happen, is he okay Crowley?” Beelzebub came into the room with the slightest hint of worry in her tone.</p><p>“Yea, it really isn’t bad. Just a minor cut. I’ll clean him up, then he can go back to his date.” Crowley responds with a hint of sharpness to his voice.</p><p>“Okay. Don’t take too long, the cameras are still rolling” Beelzebub responds, then leaves the room.</p><p>Aziraphale wants to ask if instead of going back out there, he stay with him? But really this whole thing is a little ridiculous, isn’t it? He doesn’t even know Crowley that well. And he can’t just leave Gabriel and go off with the bartender even if he really really wants to. It’ll be rude. Not to mention how many people watching will see.</p><p>Crowley lifts the napkin, making Aziraphale wince. He tears open a packet of sterile wipes with his teeth and dabs the wound. Aziraphale hisses through his teeth, making Crowley pout “sorry angel, but I need to clean it.” </p><p>Aziraphale nods. Crowley is cleaning the wound and bandaging his hand, and there is such care to it. Such tenderness, and really Aziraphale’s heart can only take so much.</p><p>“How’s that?” Crowley whispers. He’s so close now. Standing in front of Aziraphale. </p><p>“Wonderful my dear” Aziraphale matches his tone.</p><p>“His food’s getting cold, need’s to head back” Beelzebub announces loudly outside of the room, making them both jump.</p><p>“I better head back” Aziraphale tells him, even though that’s the last thing he wants to do right now.</p><p>Crowley doesn’t respond </p><p>“It’s the right thing to do” Aziraphale reminds him, or himself, he’s not too sure.</p><p>Crowley is looking down. Aziraphale lifts his chin with a finger, and feeling a little brave, kisses Crowley’s cheek.</p><p>“Thank you my dear. I’m usually not that clumsy. Must be that demon of a drink you made me.”

Crowley laughed. He looked down again, then back up, looking deep into Aziraphale’s eyes. “Did you like the drink?” </p><p>The tone of the question startles Aziraphale. He’s not expecting him to care about any of his opinions or tastes. His own mouth is slightly open, feeling a little embarrassed, he closes it with a smile. “I loved it my dear”</p><p>Crowley’s face lights up. “Come on, you must be hungry”</p><p>“Now that you mention it, I am starving”</p><p>“I recommend the tiramisu for dessert”</p><p>“Well then that’s what I’ll get.” Aziraphale tells him as Crowley’s helping him get down. He pats down his clothes and fixes himself up. “I sure do hope those cameras get my good side”</p><p>“It’s impossible for it not to, angel” </p><p>They go back, one of them behind the bar, while the other to a table with two meals waiting. Gabriel looks concerned and asks if he’s okay. Aziraphale smiles and reassures him he’s fine while feeling a little silly about all the fuss. He thanks Gabriel for waiting for him to eat, and digs into his risotto. While eating, he learns that Gabriel is a personal trainer and has two dogs. Aziraphale tries to give his attention to the man sitting across from him and not to the pretty man at the bar. It’s hard. Very hard. Especially when Crowley is shaking the cocktail shaker, muscles flexing. </p><p>There’s a pause in the conversation with Gabriel, so Aziraphale sees his opportunity to go and order another drink. He asks his dinner companion if he wants another one. Gabriel declines, telling him how he doesn’t like to put too many calories in him. Aziraphale just manages not to roll his eyes in time, and heads to the bar.</p><p>Crowley sees him coming and gives a beautiful smile.</p><p>“Hiya angel. Want another drink?”</p><p>“Yes my dear. Although I don’t think I can handle another one of your demon drinks!”</p><p>Crowley laughs. “You might be right. How about an apple martini instead?”</p><p>“Ooh that sounds delightful!”</p><p>Crowley leans over the bar “Do you have I.D sir?”</p><p>“I’m afraid angels don’t carry I.D”</p><p>Crowley laughed “well in that case I better make your drink”</p><p>“Don’t forget to add the snake lolly” Aziraphale tells him. Crowley’s smile is huge while he’s making the drink. He makes 2 apple martinis with a snake in each. Aziraphale was about to mention how Gabriel didn’t want a drink, when Crowley takes one for himself. </p><p>“Cheers angel” Crowley clinks their glasses together. Aziraphale smiles at him and takes a sip. </p><p>They’re staring at each other, when someone coughs near them. He turns and notices it’s the person behind the camera. The cameras! Which are on him now! While he’s up here, instead of being with his date for the night. The glass wall has been shattered and reality has seeped in. He can feel his face going bright red. He takes his drink and hurries to his dinner date.</p><p>“Sorry about that dear boy” Aziraphale apologises when he sits down.</p><p>“You know the waiter could of just taken your order.” Gabriel reminds him.</p><p>Aziraphale feels small. He eats his dessert in silence.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Would you like a second date?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bill arrives on the table. Inwardly Aziraphale groans. He hates this part of the show. It can be so awkward when they argue about who is going to pay. Well he hasn’t been all that nice to his date, he may as well pay. </p><p>“This is my treat. It’s the least I can do”</p><p>Gabriel doesn’t respond. He doesn’t even look at him. Wow, he’s really upset. He’s ego must of been shattered. Well he needs to realise that not everyone is going to be attracted to him. Even if he wasn’t crazy about Crowley, Gabriel wouldn’t even be his type. </p><p>He opens the bill and skims the contents. Crowley didn’t charge him for any of the drinks. His heart beats faster. Because even though that might not be something to some, it’s something big to him. </p><p>Eric comes to the table and gestures for them to follow him. Gabriel follows Eric, while Aziraphale walks slowly behind them. Golden eyes are on him as he’s walking. Crowley’s standing behind the bar giving him a miserable look. Aziraphale gives a small smile. But inside his heart is breaking. Because what now? Will he see him again? Is this it? This can’t be it. If he was brave he would ask for his number. But he’s never been brave. Just like that, the moment has passed, and he catches up to the other two, as they stand in front of a door. </p><p> They enter, and it’s The room. The room where people get rejected for a second date. The room where people can be brutal and heartless. Azirpahale feels his throat go dry. It feels surreal to be here now. In a daze, he takes a seat on the stool. </p><p>“Hello Aziraphale and Gabriel. How was your evening?” The host of the show Dagon asked. She looks more beautiful in person. She seems innocent right now but Aziraphale knows from watching the show that she’s extremely mischievous. She loves stirring people up, seeing them squirm in their seats.</p><p>“How was my evening? Well it could of been better Dagon” Gabriel answered abruptly. </p><p>“Really care to elaborate?” And there is that wicked smile on Dagon. Oh she loves this. </p><p>“Why don’t you ask Aziraphale here, oh sorry I mean angel” Gabriel says with anger. Hearing ‘angel’ come out of his mouth is not a pretty thing. He cannot taint that word for him. Only Crowley can say it. </p><p>“I’m not sure what you mean. I’ve had a lovely evening. The risotto was wonderful” Aziraphale will be thinking of that risotto for days. </p><p>Gabriel scoffs. </p><p>“So would you like a second date?” Dagon asks. There’s that famous question. This is the part of the show that is extremely cringy! Aziraphale is usually on his couch with Anathema next to him. She would have her hands over her eyes saying she can’t look, it’s too awkward. Aziraphale would laugh. And when it would be a couple they like, and they both say yes to a second date, they’d get up from the couch and cheer. Oh how he misses his couch right now. Anywhere but here would be nice. </p><p>“No, I would not like a second date” Aziraphale responds.</p><p>“Wow, what a fucking surprise!” Gabriel yells. “Hmm I wonder if that has anything to do with the fact that you were flirting with the fucking bartender all night!”</p><p>Aziraphale doesn’t know how to respond to that.</p><p>“Is that true Aziraphale? Were you flirting with the bartender all night?” Dagon asks. And really she can at least try and hide the huge, devilish smile.</p><p>“I wouldn’t call it flirting.” He responds, making Gabriel scoff again.</p><p>“Well he seemed to be flirting with you” Dagon tells him with a serious expression. Aziraphale searches her eyes for their usual mischief. He can’t find any. Is this true?</p><p>“I’m sure he flirts with a lot of people that come in” Aziraphale responds. Might as well lay it all on the table. Tell it like it is. No point in pretending. </p><p>“I’ve known Crowley for a long time. I can’t say he’s never flirted with anyone. But I can say it seems different with you. And he sure as hell has never messed up with someone’s date before. Beelzebub’s probably giving him an earful as we speak” Dagon says with her cheeky smile coming back when she mentions Crowley getting into trouble.  </p><p>Aziraphale’s heart is beating so fast. If this is true then...</p><p>He turns to Gabriel “My sincerest apologies dear boy. I was rude. And you deserved a better dinner date. But I would do it all over again if it means I stand a chance with Crowley. I’m not asking for your understanding or expecting you to forgive me.”</p><p>“Good because I’m not” Gabriel interrupts without meeting his eyes. </p><p>“And that’s okay. You’re allowed to be angry. I truly hope you find what you’re looking for.” Aziraphale tells Gabriel. Then he turns to Dagon “it was a pleasure to meet you. But I must be going now.” Without giving them a chance to respond he leaves The room. </p><p>Aziraphale turns the corner and standing there leaning on the wall is Crowley.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Celebrity crush (but not the stalking type)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Crowley” Aziraphale says with shock and awe in his voice. Is this beautiful man waiting for him?</p><p>“Hiya angel. How’d it go?”</p><p>“I believe the expression is it went down like a lead balloon” Aziraphale responds.</p><p>Crowley laughs, and oh that is still such a beautiful sound. </p><p>“So there’s something I need to tell you” Aziraphale mentions nervously. </p><p>Crowley gets off the wall “yes angel?”</p><p>“Before coming here, I’ve had something of a celebrity crush on you” Aziraphale tells him. His insides were screaming for him to not tell him, but it’s the right thing to do. He needs to be completely honest with Crowley.</p><p>Crowley looks surprised, but laughs “I’m no celebrity. Just a bartender angel.” He looks into Aziraphale’s eyes, as if searching for the next answer “and now that you’ve come here and met me?”</p><p>Aziraphale takes a breath in and out, the same way Crowley told him to when they met. Was that really only this same night? Feels like a lifetime ago.</p><p>“Now that I’ve met you... my feelings have only heightened.”</p><p>“Oh really?” Crowley comes closer</p><p>“Don’t worry I’m not going to stalk you or anything” Aziraphale says with a laugh. Because Crowley’s coming closer, and his nerves can only take so much. </p><p>“Wouldn’t mind if you did.”</p><p>Somehow Crowley’s smile is even bigger. He’s so close now. Aziraphale really wants to kiss him, but not here. He thinks the cameras might still be near them. But checking would involve not looking into these golden eyes in front of him, and well he can’t have that.  </p><p>“Well in that case, can I take you out for dinner? I noticed you didn’t eat anything” Aziraphale asks with his heart on his sleeve. </p><p>“Yea I was a little distracted. I’d love to angel”  Crowley says with a hand going up to Aziraphale. “Not going to need this anymore” he says as he pulls something. Aziraphale looks down and notices Crowley has the microphone that is pinned onto him. He takes it off easily. Then takes his own off and gives them to Eric. Where Eric came from Aziraphale has no idea. He could of been there the whole time for all he knows. </p><p>“Ready to go Aziraphale?” Crowley asks with a hand towards him. </p><p>Hearing his own name come from Crowley’s lips does something to his insides, but as nervous as he is, he’s so much more excited. He takes Crowley’s hand “I sure am my dear. Let’s go”.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. On the couch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a heads up that I’ve made the show a bit different in my fic, if you’re a fan of First dates, I hope this doesn’t bother you too much. But other than that, I just want to say I’ve really enjoyed writing this, I hope you’ve enjoyed it, and thank you for reading.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> 6 months later </em>
</p>
<p>“No, that’s not how it happened” Crowley argues</p>
<p>Aziraphale is trying to fight a smile “yes it is. I remember correctly. I was sitting across from what’s his name and I needed another drink. And I would of asked the waiter, but you were giving me these puppy dog eyes, as well as a look that said come to the bar Angel. And really what else could I do but leave what’s his name and go and save you.”</p>
<p>“So it wasn’t that you left your date during dinner to come and flirt with me?”</p>
<p>Aziraphale gives a scandalised look.</p>
<p>“And what exactly is the look that I was apparently giving across the bar?” Crowley asks</p>
<p>Aziraphale looks down to prepare himself, then back up and meets Crowley’s eyes with the most saddest, puppy dog look he can manage.</p>
<p>Crowley laughs “that is definitely not my look angel. That look is yours and it’s when we go to the cafe around the corner and they’re out of that zucchini meal you always love.”</p>
<p>“Zucchini fritters, and oh I hate when they’re out”</p>
<p>“See you’re doing it now” Crowley laughs</p>
<p>“Well that is besides the point.” Aziraphale mentions.</p>
<p>“And what exactly is the point?”</p>
<p>“The point is I came and saved you and you’re welcome”</p>
<p>Crowley kisses him “don’t think I ever thanked you for that” </p>
<p>“Oh believe me it was my pleasure” Aziraphale smiles and goes back for another kiss. The kiss gets deeper but Crowley pulls back.</p>
<p>“We can’t get carried away, it’s going to be on soon”</p>
<p>“You’re right. Later?”</p>
<p>Crowley kisses him “as soon as the show is over, we’ll definitely be continuing this.” They’re kissing on Crowley’s couch. Crowley leans towards him, so he’s now basically on top of him.  </p>
<p>“Weren’t we supposed to be stopping?” Aziraphale asks while Crowley is kissing his neck.</p>
<p>Crowley makes a noise, which he guesses is supposed to be a yes. “You’re very distracting” Crowley says between kisses. </p>
<p>“What are we having for dinner my love?”</p>
<p>Crowley stops kissing and looks shy “I brought risotto from my work” </p>
<p>Aziraphale gives Crowley a surprised then loving look “thank you my dear! I’ve been dreaming about that risotto” </p>
<p>Crowley laughs “I’m almost jealous”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, I like you a little bit more” </p>
<p>They hear the music for the start of the show “shh it’s on” Crowley says even though none of them were talking.</p>
<p>The television shows a red background with white text that reads FIRST DATES </p>
<p>“Hello, I’m Dagon, and this is First dates.” Dagon is wearing a pink skirt and red top and looking as beautiful as ever. “Tonight’s show is going to be a little different as we actually have a bit of a love triangle.” </p>
<p>On the couch Crowley and Aziraphale’s mouths fall open.</p>
<p>“We played matchmaker with two of our guests but their date gets interrupted by none other than our own bartender Crowley.” Dagon continues on the T.V.</p>
<p>Crowley gives a sheepish look. Aziraphale smiles and kisses him on the cheek. </p>
<p>“Let’s meet our guests. First up here’s Gabriel.” They show a clip of Gabriel in the interview room. He says he’s a personal trainer and looking for love. He then mentions how he hopes not to find someone that’s too soft.</p>
<p>Azirpahale rolls his eyes.</p>
<p>“Isn’t he something? We are matching him tonight with sweet Aziraphale. Let’s meet him” Dagon announces. </p>
<p>The tv screen shows Aziraphale in the interview room.</p>
<p>On the couch Aziraphale puts his hand over his eyes. Crowley laughs and pulls his hands away “you have to watch”</p>
<p>“Hello, I’m Aziraphale. I’m a librarian and bit of a foodie. I guess I’m looking for someone who makes me laugh.” Aziraphale says on the tv, sounding nervous. </p>
<p>Seeing himself on tv is a surreal moment. He’s so glad he has Crowley there holding his hand.</p>
<p>“So I’ve already mentioned that this night is a little different. For one thing, we aren’t going to just show Aziraphale’s and Gabriel’s date. We are also going to show what happens when Aziraphale meets Crowley.”</p>
<p>The couple on the couch both have their jaws opened in shock </p>
<p>“They didn’t...” Crowley says in disbelief.</p>
<p>The screen on tv is in black and white but the picture is clear. There’s Aziraphale fretting nervously outside the restaurant. And out comes Crowley.</p>
<p>“Breathe in and out” Crowley tells Aziraphale on the T.V. The dialogue is clear, even though none of them are wearing their microphones. You can easily see Aziraphale copy him. The two enter the restaurant. </p>
<p>Once inside the footage is in colour, although it must still be from security cameras, as the view is from above. The boys introduce themselves. They skip the next dialogue of them sitting there talking. Probably worried they’d get sued considering they both didn’t think they were being filmed. </p>
<p>But they do show Crowley making Angelic Delight and the reason why he’s making that particular drink. Which happens to make both boys on the couch bright red. </p>
<p>The T.V now shows Crowley holding Aziraphale’s hand telling him if this blows over he’ll keep him company. </p>
<p>On the couch Aziraphale looks down at his own hand. Crowley notices and pulls the hand up to kiss it. </p>
<p>“You know I really wanted to say yes” Aziraphale confesses. </p>
<p>Crowley nods. “I know angel. Wasn’t too sure at the time. But I know now.” They kiss briefly, then continue watching.</p>
<p>Gabriel comes to meet Aziraphale. Now it is the proper footage from the actual cameras. So you get a clear picture of Gabriel introducing himself, and there’s Aziraphale looking over at Crowley with a really sad look. </p>
<p>“Don’t think Aziraphale is too happy about being interrupted. Sorry Gabriel but it looks like he’d rather have dinner with Crowley instead” Dagon announces with one of her signature smirks.</p>
<p>They show Aziraphale and Gabriel sitting across from each other looking over the menus. They play music on the show to prove how awkward it is that no one’s talking.</p>
<p>When they did start to have a conversation, Aziraphale’s eyes meets Crowley behind the bar. Poor Gabriel is trying to keep his attention but Aziraphale keeps looking over to the bar. At one stage you see Gabriel look behind him to see what his dinner date is looking at. They cut to commercial. </p>
<p>Aziraphale puts his hands over his face “They got everything! Everyone now knows that I was a jerk to  Gabriel”</p>
<p>“I honestly don’t think they will see it that way. I think they’ll see it for what it is. A love story” Crowley tells him.</p>
<p>“Is that how you see it?”</p>
<p>“Yes. I love how we met. I wouldn’t change a thing, especially considering that led me here to you”</p>
<p>Aziraphale kisses him. He tries to put all of his heart into it so this wonderful man can see how much he loves him. </p>
<p>“Here, start eating before it goes cold” Crowley suggests, handing over the bag with the risotto in it. He gets his own container out and they eat their meal and sip their wine.</p>
<p>Dagon comes back on screen. She catches the audience up on what this episode is about. </p>
<p>On the screen Aziraphale and Gabriel are talking. Aziraphale looks up towards the bar again, then he’s up, heading towards the bar. </p>
<p>Even though he remembers it clearly, watching himself walk up to the bar is astonishing, because you can easily see the moment Crowley notices Aziraphale heading his way. The look on Crowley’s face is first of surprise, then pure happiness. Aziraphale looks nervous and determined, but most of all his eyes are dancing with happiness. </p>
<p>Gabriel is giving a look of shock and anger at their table. But just like that night 6 months ago, Aziraphale couldn’t care less. Crowley’s right, this is their love story. </p>
<p>“Uh Aziraphale that’s not your date” Dagon narrates. </p>
<p>They show the moment Aziraphale realises he’s still at the bar staring at Crowley, then him going back to the table with an angry Gabriel.</p>
<p>The next scene of the show is when Gabriel and him are in The room. There is the awkwardness of it all. As well as the huge, devious smiles coming from Dagon. You can easily see when Aziraphale realises he has a shot with Crowley. </p>
<p>Then there they both are, Crowley leaning against a wall, Aziraphale looking like he’s won a million bucks. </p>
<p>Watching them both agree to a date, Aziraphale starts crying on the couch, which makes Crowley sniff and shed a tear. </p>
<p>Dagon comes back on the screen to finish the show. “On behalf of everyone here at First dates, we’d like to apologise to Gabriel for getting caught in all of this. We promise this type of thing literally never happens. We would love for you to come back, Gabriel, so you can have another shot at finding true love. This time with no bartenders getting in the way.”</p>
<p>“As for Aziraphale, I’d just like to say that we are absolutely overjoyed that you have become partners with Crowley. Crowley is like family to us, and we’ve never seen him this happy. Whatever you are doing, keep it up. Thank you for watching First dates. Goodnight everybody.”</p>
<p>Before the end credits there’s always text that tells the audience an update on the couples. The text reads:</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Gabriel says that being the third wheel to his own date has been an experience but has agreed to coming back on the show.</p>
  <p>Aziraphale and Crowley are still together and going strong. Crowley is going to ask his angel to move in with him.</p>
</blockquote><p>“What?” Aziraphale gasps.</p>
<p>“Before you answer there’s something you need to know?” Crowley says in a serious tone.</p>
<p>“What is it?” Aziraphale asks nervously </p>
<p>“Now that you’ve been on T.V, I need to tell you that I have a bit of a celebrity crush on you” Crowley says with a laugh. Aziraphale can’t help the laugh that escapes him, even though he’s trying. </p>
<p>Crowley looks serious again “but will you move in with me angel?”</p>
<p>Aziraphale smiles, puts his arms around him and gives a big “yes”.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>